Secrets of the Necromancers
by Katherine Moon 1065
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch (Katarina) is investigating a bit about the necromancers and this altmer... Rated M for High Schoolers . It will become pretty violent.
1. Information at a Price

**AN: I know I haven't finished my first story but I think that one is hopeless. This started out as a paper for english (we could write whatever we wished) and this is what happened. I might change the title... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Katarina sort of she is my Hero of Kvatch) all of the chars go to Bethesda. Love you my readers!**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" The woman was screaming in terrible pain as the vampire was sucking out her blood. Her shrill cries slowly faded as she died.

The vampire got up and wiped his face of excess blood."Mmmm" he said to himself, "she had the best blood I drank in a century." Slowly he walked away from her, now drained of blood, body and went to his home, Bloodcrust Cavern, near the city of Skingrad in the Imperial province of Cyrodiil.

"Hey how did the hunting go, Aebondeius?" asked one of the other four vampires.

"Fine. I found this woman who tasted great. You should have come along, Naspis. Hahaha..." Aebondeius replied.

"No thanks. I fed last night."

* * *

Meanwhile in the County Skingrad Castle, a young dunmer conjurer was waiting for Hal-Liurz to come back with Count Janus Hassildor.

"Ahh.. I've been expecting you, Katarina," the count beamed when he saw the dark elf girl.

"Count Hassildor, you wished an audience with me?" replied the girl.

"Yes. I have information for you, but for a price of course."

"What is this 'price'," Katarina asked curiously.

"There are some vampire hunters in MY city and some vampires outside of the city walls. I want you to get rid of them."

"How?"

"I don't care how you get rid of them. Just. Do. It." He emphasized each word, "but if you commit murder in town the guards will act accordingly. You will receive NO special treatment. That would be suspicious. Do you understand?"

"Yes. sir. I will get right on it!"

Katarina asked the guards about the vampire hunters and was pointed in the right direction to the leader.

"Sir, I have information about the vampires. They are in Bloodcrust Cavern just outside the city walls." She reported to the vampire hunter leader, a wood elf named Eridor.

"Thank you, Miss. My men and I will get on it right away," the bosmer said.

* * *

The dunmer maiden followed Eridor and his men to Bloodcrust Cavern. She watched carefully in the shadows as the hunters took care of the vampires. Little did they know, they were going to die in cold blood. As she steadied her poisoned bow to kill the leader of the group, she murmured "For the glory of The Dread Father,", then she let go of her bow and it instantly killed Eridor. The others looked around to see who shot the arrow, thinking it was another vampire, but they saw nothing. She steadied her bow again and shot the second guy straight between the eyes. The other two both drew their weapons. As they were doing so she killed the female hunter. The last one saw which direction the arrow came from and charged, but he was too slow and Katarina shot him in the heart.

Before Katarina made her way out of the caverns she looted the dead bodies of the hunters for the vampire dust. As she was leaving the cave she noticed the body Aebondeius and kicked his dead body. She saw him murder her friend and was glad he was dead.

* * *

When she got back at the castle everyone was asleep, of course Katarina wasn't tired, she couldn't sleep because of the curse she was inflicted with. Only a few people knew about it, Lucien Lachance, her lover; Vicente Valtieri, her mentor vampire in the Dark Brotherhood; Jiub, a member of the Imperial City Watch; Count Hassildor of Skingrad, also a vampire; Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades; and her immortal kin, the Daedric Princes, the Divines, The Night Mother, and her father, the feared Dread Father, Sithis. Her curse, which she hated so much, was that every Middas from 12 A.M. to 12 A.M. her other soul takes over her body, which is not really hers. Oh, how Katarina longed for a body away from the mortal soul which was holding her back in so many ways. She was going to ask her brother's, Sheogorath, lover to make her a body later.

After waiting at the hall for about five hours Hal-Liurz came out of the Living Quarters and asked Katarina if she taken care of the problems. She calmly said yes. As Hal-Liurz went to go get the count, Katarina started to hum softly and to her great surprise Lucien Lachance put one of his hands on her left shoulder.

"You have the voice of an aedra, my sweet," he whispered in her ear.

"You're back!" a voice coming down from upstairs said, "I suppose you've taken care of what was needed," Hassildor exclaimed baring his fangs.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here..." The dunmer sighed

"Now to tell you the inform... Who's that?" The count asked pointing at Lucien.

"He is the love of my life. I'd trust him with anything and I mean anything. Besides the information that you have for me will be useless to him because he can't do magic to save his life."

Lachance turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment.

"I see... so as I was saying... the information is... Mannimarco has returned. I was investigating a little about Mercator Hosidus and his necromancer group and turned up that piece of information. It's all I got, but it was important."

"I understand. Thank you for sharing this helpful little bit of information with me, Sir. I will tell Arch-mage Traven immediately." She bowed as she left the County Hall with Lucien on her heels.

* * *

**AN: If you don't like it stop reading...**


	2. A Little Alone Time

When they were out of earshot of everyone she turned around and glared at her lover "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"I had a contract here and I saw you so I decided to follow you into the castle. Unexpected, I know, but you are just so captivating I just couldn't help myself," he explained.

"Did you finish the contract?"

"With great satisfaction, my dear. We have a new sister, an Altmer named Taarie."

"Ugh, Altmer..."

"I know you dislike high elves, but the Night Mother is most pleased."

"Most high elves," she corrected him. "Let's go home."

* * *

When they arrived at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal they found the rest of the "family" in the main hall.

The Altmer ran up to Lachance and exclaimed, "It's so good to be here, Speaker." Her face had a look of disgust as she looked at the fair blue skinned girl holding the man's hand. "And who might you be..?"

"I am Katarina, Executioner rank in the brotherhood." Saying that made the Dunmer sad because she could not say her true rank, Silencer, but seeing as that is a secret rank known only to the members of the Black Hand she made the effort to keep it that way. "You must be Taarie," Katarina forced a smile, "I've heard much about you from Lucien."

Lucien, feeling uncomfortable, laughed and said, "Well you two seem to be getting along, I think I'll leave."

"Wait, I'm going with you."

"Why, Executioner?"

"I have to talk to Arch-mage Traven and tell him I've spoken to the count."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

As they walked out of the sanctuary and then Cheydinhal, they walked to the fort, east of Cheydinhal, where Lucien made his home. Fort Farragut, haunted by undead that protect him and Katarina from anyone who dares enter the fort without their knowledge.

_Lucien, you are a coward, _he thought to himself. _Why haven't you gathered enough courage to ask her to marry you?_ He was sitting on the bed they shared, staring at her as she read her favourite book, "The Lusty Argonian Maid", while sitting on the comfy sofa, while he was toying with the gold wedding ring with black gems embedded in it, engraved on the inside of the ring was: My Truest Love. _You are such a coward. First you let her save you from dying because of the traitor Mathieu Bellamont tried to blame his actions on you, and now you can't even ask her a simple question._

Without him knowing he suddenly found his love sitting next to him on the bed. "What's that?" she asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Nothing," he replied so quickly that at first she didn't believe him.  
"If you say so. Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She got up, kissed him really quickly, and went to lie down on the empty half of the bed.

He regretted lying to her face and he was also very sad that the kiss didn't last longer. Slowly he changed his position from sitting to lying down. As he pulled the woolen blanket over himself, Katarina wrapped her arms around him, and the last thing he saw before fading into the darkness known as sleep was her smile.

When he woke he found himself alone in bed. Wondering where his love went he reluctantly got up and rummaged through the drawers where he kept his clothes. Finally finding something he put on the black shirt and slipped out of his night pants and put on black pants. Slowly he turned around to find a crimson faced Katarina.  
"Next time warn me before changing!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Fine!" Lucien yelled back, "but you shouldn't ..." He was cut off mid sentence, his mouth opened wide, to find her wearing her Mazken armour. Noticing his stare she pulled on her light blue mages robe that was nearby and he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Do you have to wear that?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No, I don't have to wear it, but you never know when you are going to get into a fight and need armour. Hahahaha." She laughed.

* * *

They quickly gathered up their belongings and set off to the Imperial City on their horses, Shadowmere and Goldenrod. When they got to the Chestnut Handy Stables and got off their horses they gave each other a quick kiss as they parted ways.

Lucien made his way inside the city wall to the Talos Plaza District and slowly walked to the Elven Gardens District. He took his Black Hand Robes out of his bag as he looked around for anyone who might see what he was up too. After about two minutes he carefully slipped down the grate to the Elven Gardens District Sewers. Walking to the meeting place, he put on his robes over his clothes and pulled the hood over his milk chocolate brown hair that was in a ponytail. As he closed in on destination he looked and saw four people wearing Black Hand Robes as well and four others wearing shrouded armour and he mentally kicked himself. His Silencer was probably already at the Arcane University talking to Traven by now.


	3. The Meeting

**AN: Sorry about no AN last one and one here I uploaded these 3 chapters at the same time cause I already wrote them last week. Sorry I am not good with chapter names.**

* * *

"There you are, Speaker. Where is your Silencer? She was suppose to come with you," A fox-faced Altmer asked.

"She had to do something else, Arquen," Lucien said looking up at her face.

"What would that be?" J'Ghasta, the Listener, demanded.

"She has to give Arch-mage Traven information about, Mannimarco."

"The necromancer?"

"It seems so, Honourable Listener and when he is finished destroying the Mage's Guild, who knows who he will attack next."

There was a long pause and finally after 11 minutes J'Ghasta growled, "You are absolutely right, Lachance. We should prob.."

He was cut off mid sentence, by the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer with each passing second.

_Breathe. It will be alright._ Katarina thought to herself while waiting for Arch-mage Traven to wake up. The portal leading to his quarters flashed with a beam of white light and the form of Hannibal Traven appeared.

"Arch-mage, I have grave news from the Count of Skingrad," she said as soon as the old man was completely visible from the flash.

"What is it?" his face dropped from its usual smile into a frown.

"Mannimarco has returned."

"That is grave indeed. The council will have to discuss his, meanwhile talk to Raminus Polus about your advancement and get some rest."

"Yes, sir.

She went down the other portal that goes down stairs and met the Master-wizard reading a book. She walked over to him and poked him.

Startled he looked around and saw the dunmer and calmly said, "Yes, Magician?"

"Am I ready to get promoted?"

"Yes, you are now a Warlock!"

* * *

"That's awesome, see you later," she said as she walked out of the Arch-mage's tower. She left the university's walls and went to the Elven Gardens District, one thing about the curse she liked was that she had an uncanny knack of doing/being where she was suppose to without being told, or that just might be one of her immortal powers, and get there within a few minutes when it would take a normal person several of those same minutes, whichever she didn't know. When she entered the sewers she stopped and took off her robes and Mazken armour and switched to her shrouded armour and pulled the hood over her blue black hair. Quickly she put her stuff in her bag and ran to the meeting spot.

Red eyes glowing in dark they saw Lucien's Silencer running towards them. She stopped when she was standing next to her Speaker.

"Sorry I am late," she said darkly.

"Understandable," replied Arquen.

_I wish she wouldn't speak so darkly, but the Black Hand is not like the sanctuary._ Lucien thought._ It's much more serious._

"You know, Speaker, you should pay more attention to your orders. You got lucky that I have a knack for knowing things I shouldn't," she continued in that same dark voice.

"I should.."

"Wait what?" J'Ghasta asked looking from Lucien to Katarina then back again with a look of confusion on his mountain lion face.

"Nothing!" The two exclaimed together.

"Yeah right, you both have to explain about that 'knack' after the meeting is over."

"Yes, Honourable Listener."

"So, now that everyone is here, time to start. As we all well know one of our fellow Silencers was a traitor and we took care of him, appropriately, but that's not what we are here to talk about." The new Silencer looked squeamish. "We are here to talk about our newest sister, Taarie." Katarina growled. "We think she maybe part of the Imperial Watch. I heard a guard in Bravil talking about her."


	4. Confessions

**AN: Yes I know my readers... You are so pissed at me for making the chapters shorter and shorter... WELL I AM SO SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I AM WRITING THREE STORIES AT ONE TIME! This one just happened to be the one I started in english class and many of my teachers are reading them and one of them requested a prequel so I am writing it. It is called "The Traitor" and for my fans who are reading my other story that I started ages ago "Kyoya's Love" or however that one is spelled. I am thinking about doing some book reviews on my youtube channel cuz they need a little love... I am probably going to alternate between the three stories on a daily basis...and I might take the weekends off. That is all for now, LOVE YOU MY DARLINGS!**

* * *

"Yes that is what I was thinking too. Not only that she has excellent control over her mind, I can not read it," Katarina said.

The Listener looked confused, "You really have to explain this to me."

"I will, most Honourable Listener, right now. I was born with some powers not known to living mortals, for example I can talk to the daedric princes through telepathy." The member's of the Black Hand, besides Lucien, looked completely astonished, but she continued speaking with her voice softening from the dark voice she was speaking in. "As my Speaker knows, I can't sleep due to a curse, a curse which I was afflicted with when I was born. Every Middas from midnight to midnight I am not myself. There is another soul inside this body, a male soul. I believe this body was suppose to be his, but Father, wanted a perfect daughter forced the body to change into a female's and my soul was forced inside my "mother"... I think that is when I sleep. You all know my father.., but I doubt you would believe me if I told you..."

"Sithis... is your REAL father?" asked one of the Silencers."

"Yes he is... and before you ask, no the Night Mother isn't my real mother. She doesn't want children of her own, you see." Tears were starting to run down her eyes.

Suddenly Katarina collapsed and Lucien caught her just before she hit the ground. He looked into her eyes, but didn't see the glowing red eyes, but saw that her eyes were shining a misty blue, like she was possessed by something. The members of the Black Hand all held their breaths and watched her unmoving body. After several minutes she blinked her eyes as they returned to normal.

"What is it? What happened?" Lucien asked clutching her close to his chest.

"I...I..I saw HIM!" She answered as if she was just shot in the chest with an arrow.

"Who, Sithis?"

"Ye...yes."

"Did he say something to you?"

"Yes," her breathing was slowing down to a normal pace. "He said to me: 'You've come at last. I have a special gift for you, my dear daughter."

'What is it?'

'You will find out soon. I have never been more proud of you. You can think of it as a early 21st birthday present.'

'But, 21 is when I come of age. Do you really think I deserve the gift and so early?'

'Yes, my dear. You have served me well. It is time you serve me the proper way.' and then I woke up here."  
"I wonder what he meant.., but all that matters is that you're alright,"

"Um... Lucien..."

"Yes?"

"Now that we've cleared that fact that I AM alright. You can let me go now."

"Yes..." He unwrapped his arm from around her, his face turning the shade of blood.

"You knoooow I am hoping its a new blade. Longsword, heavy, and most importantly very sharp."

"I think this meeting is at it's end," J'Ghasta said after recovering from the shock of Lucien turning red, "If you recover any information about her please tell me immediately, you two."

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Finally I remember to post this chapter after about a week or two (Idk I forgot). Sorry that this chapter is short, but I promise you my loves, the next one will be longer :D **

As the members of the Black Hand took their leave from each other and made their ways back into or back out of the Imperial City. The Speakers and Listener just slid off their robes whilst the Silencers put robes over their armour and took off their hoods.

Lucien and Katarina walked side by side until they reached the Elven Gardens exit of the sewers. Lucien climbed up first and then helped his love up. Wasting no time they went to the stables where their horses were and took off for Cheydinhal. The duo arrived in Cheydinhal and made their way to the Sanctuary. Entering the Sanctuary they saw, to their great relief, that everyone was alright and Taarie was asleep in the Sleeping Quarters.

"Speaker, what are you doing here?" Ocheeva asked softly.

"Black Hand business," he replied in a formal tone.

The Dunmer gave him a look that said _Do you really think that's going to cover for me too?_, but Ocheeva didn't ask anything about her.

"I can't stay here for too long, I'll spend the night here and then I have to get back to the Arcane University. Wait, what is tomorrow?" Katarina asked out of the blue.

"Middas..." Lucien replied with a look of sadness upon his face.

"Dammit, I have to wait another day!" she yelled as she kicked the Skeletal Guardian that protects the Sanctuary. "I am going to Vicente's room."

"Why?" Ocheeva asked.

"Because he knows how to take care of the curse."

"What curse?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself about Ocheeva. I'm sorry." and with that the Dunmer left for the vampire's room.


	6. The Curse Breaks

**AN: Finally a small break from school to do some writing and posting. I am way behind in this and my youtube channel. Good thing school's almost over for the year and I'll have a lot of free time on my hands. Anyways I love you for those who read my Fanfics and enjoy them. It makes me feel almost happy to know that you love my work. (Don't worry I am mostly negative. Not a people person.)**

* * *

When she walked into the vampire's room he greeted her warmly.

"I see you're here about the curse."

"Yes, Vicente..."

"Lie down, little one. The pain will be all over soon." She went and laid down on the sleeping pad that he slept on. He went down and sat on the chair by the sleeping pad and held her hand. "Close your eyes. That will make it go by faster." She did as she was told and she felt his thumb rub her hand gently. Before she faded into the darkness of her mind she felt a sharp pain and then it was all over.

* * *

When the curse was about to go in effect her body began to glow a dark blue-black and Vicente was thrown back against the wall by it's force. It was about a minute before her body stopped glowing and to his greatest surprise there were two bodies on the pad. One almost the spitting image of the girl he just saw only she was a vampire. The other one was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her long black hair went down to her ankles, her skin was almost as white as snow, but was whiter than his, and her lips were as red as blood.

Vicente gasped as he saw that there was a fan mark on each of her arms near her shoulders. He also noticed she was wearing a red, sleeveless sleeping dress. The vampire girl stirred in her sleep and she got up and opened her light red eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Cheydinhal," the man replied.

"I feel different. Am I still in that woman's body?"

"You are, but you are different. You're a vampire."

"I am?"

"Yes."

The man who was trapped in the vampire girl's body looked around and saw the pale woman still on the sleeping pad. "She got her own body at last. Does this mean I have my own?"

"It seems so, but it's still a female body."

"This means I am free to rule as Sheogorath now." the new vampire smiled, "but my body isn't suited for the realm of madness." He shook the sleeping girl awake. When her eyes opened they were as black as her hair.

She got up reluctantly and started complaining "What do you want. I am try..." When she looked at the vampires in front of her, her jaw dropped. Then she looked down at herself and noticed her pale skin. "Vicente, what happened to me?"

"Well you started to glow a blackish colour, it threw me back, when the light faded and I opened my eyes there were two bodies. It seems your souls split into the bodies."

"Can you turn me into my true self, Sister?" asked Sheogorath.

"I can't without the blood or power of 16 of our siblings."

"Don't you have some of their artifacts?"

"I do, but not enough. I have your Wabbajack, Nocturnal's Skeleton Key, Namria's Ring, and Azura's Star."

"We must summon some of them, but we can't summon Mehrunes Dagon without him destroying everything in sight."

"How about Mara? Her blood is love. I can go get the other 15 you find the blood of love." She opened a blue portal and just before she walked through it she said, "Meet me, once you have it, at the clearing just outside of Anvil," and with that she left without another word.

* * *

"How do I find 'blood of love'"? he asked Vicente.

"I don't know."

* * *

In the world of Oblivion, Katarina made her way to the thrones of 14 of her brothers and sisters, asking them to meet her in the clearing. When she went to the last person she wanted to get to help them, Sanguine, she found him having yet another party.

"Brother, I need your help," she cried desperately.

"I wish I could, but I'm having a party," the daedric prince replied.

"I won't take no for an answer, Sanguine."

"Go away! You're ruining all the fun!"

"I'll take away your brandy."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would..."

"Fiiiiine I'll go." and together they went through the portal to the clearing.

* * *

Lucien walked into the room where the two vampires were talking about the blood and he said "What are you two talking about?"

"Speaker, we are talking about blood," Sheogorath said.

"What for?" the man walked forward and turned the Dunmer vampire toward him and screamed, which in turned caused Ocheeva to wake up from her room upstairs and scramble down the porthole that connected her room to Vicente's.

The two vampires turned to each other with a smug look in their eyes, they had found half the blood of love.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Ocheeva demanded.

"We need to borrow our Speaker, Ocheeva," they said together.

Thinking that they were going to suck out his blood she drew her sword and pointed at them.

"Relax, we aren't going to feed on him," Vicente said.

"We are just going to take him to Anvil to see my little sister," Sheogorath completed.

* * *

Waiting in the cold, darkness of a midwinter night Katarina and the Daedric Princes slowly growing restless when at last they saw three silhouettes coming their way. When Katarina saw Lucien was with the two vampires her heart skipped a beat and she nearly collapsed. "Why did you bring him?"

"You wanted 'blood of love' so we found you half of that blood. We figured if we combined a few drops of his blood with a few of yours we would get the expecting results," Vicente explained.

"In your boot there is an empty potion bottle, Sheogorath. That should suffice for the time being," and with that Katarina beckoned her siblings to form a circle around Sheogorath while he cut them both slightly and dribbled a few drops of their blood into the bottle.

"Put the bottle on the other side of me. That's where Dagon would stand if he was here for the ritual." Once the Dunmer vampire was in the middle of the circle again Katarina began speaking in the language of death, which only her, her father, and her stepmother could understand. When she stopped speaking Sheogorath was engulfed in gold and silver flames and when they finally burnt out the cheese-loving, Mad God they all loved was standing before them, smiling.

* * *

**AN: I think this is my favourite chapter because now that the curse is broken they can both get on with their lives XD**


	7. Back to the University

**AN: Man! I am sorry for not writing in FOREVER! I've been busy lately! Sorry to all you "Kyoya's Love" fans out there it's a lost cause. Anyways... I hope you like this chapter even though it's short! **

* * *

"I am free to rule!" Sheogorath said as he picked up Katarina and spun her in a circle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M GETTING DIZZY!" the immortal pleaded loudly with her brother.

When he finally put her down she stumbled as she made her way to Lucien. "Is my horse here? I have to go see Arch-mage Traven," she asked, her gaze unfocused.

"Yes, love, but you shouldn't go," Lucien replied worried.

"Why not?"

"Because you look tired and ill."

"I'm fine! I can go!" she tried to reason with him.

"You're burning up." He felt her forehead before he grabbed her shoulders with his right arm, as she tried to find her horse, and with his left arm he grabbed her behind the knees and picked her up like she was an injured child. Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck like a little girl. "You are not going to the Arcane University in the state you're in."

"Skingrad is not far from here," Sheogorath whispered, "If I'm not mistaken she owns a house there."

"Alright we'll go there."

The Daedric Princes left for Oblivion in the same bright blue portal as before as Lucien carried Katarina over to his horse and climbed on Shadowmere very carefully.

* * *

As they ride on at a slow trotting pace the girl fell asleep when she woke up she found herself in the Mage's quarters of the Arcane University. As soon as she could fully open her eyes she noticed an Altmer scholar looking at her with much interest on his face.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"About 2 days. The Arch-mage and Master-wizard were so angry that the man in the hooded black robes insisted that you stay here, but he convinced them. Speaking of the Arch-maaaage... he should be here soon."

Just a few minutes later, as the mage said, Arch-mage Traven walked through the door. "So you're finally awake," he snarled.

"Woah, Arch-mage..., It's like you're a WHOLE new person. Which I know isn't true because I'm the new person. Let me explain, sir. My name is Katarina, I am a member of the Mage's guild, and my rank is Warlock," Katarina said dreamily.

Traven looked astonished as she continued, slowly snapping out of her daze. "Count Hassildor told me to tell you that Mannimarco has returned. That's all the proof you need."

"You're not joking around."

"No, sir. I am not."  
"What happened to you?"

"I am a whole new person from the Katarina you used to know. I am far more powerful, wiser, and capable than her. I know what you're thinking and I know it sounds crazy beyond belief, but it's true."

"My, my. This is a lot to take in at once."

"I know how to stop Mannimarco, now."

"How, my dear child?"

"Falcar has a giant black soul gem that The King of Worms is planning to use to capture your soul in. Since you are pretty much the most powerful living, mortal mage, he'll be pretty much invincible."

"May I ask, how do you know this?"

"I saw it. It's one of the things I'm sure about. I can see many possible futures."

"Go now, child. Here are some robes for you to wear since you have nothing else on you," Traven said as he threw robes at her.


End file.
